myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
My Yugioh Deck Wiki
Welcome to My Yu-Gi-Oh! Deck Wikia! My Yu-Gi-Oh! Deck Wikia is a deck listing board that anyone can edit. Feel free to create a page for your own deck(s) and ask for feedback; the entire idea of this wiki is to create a platform on which deck ideas can be shared and constructive criticism can be received regarding said deck lists. Please check the Guidelines page to get the necessary info of how to create a deck list page. Currently, we have , and on this wiki. Change is coming. Hello everyone, my name is StalkingVengeance. I applied for an adoption of this wiki, which was granted and now I spend a portion of my time getting things back on track here. I personally would love to see the community taking over after the cleanup and see this site being used for what it was actually meant for. I already did some work by deleting all of the (sometimes badly made) card pages on this wiki. The goal of this wiki is to share deck lists and to get information about how to improve them; any card page-related infos are already taken care of by both the Yugioh Fandom and Yugipedia, so there is absolutely no need to recreated over 10,000 pages for cards. Instead, let's focus on the deck list part. Going forward I am going to fix the layout of already existing deck lists. Certain list will be deleted during this course of action, not because of quality, but mostly those that feature under 40 cards and those over 60 cards, since such deck lists are completely unplayable, regardless of format. I will rename the deck lists to make them more accessable to other readers, following the format: Deck Name (Author). Furthermore, I will write a guide of how to make deck list pages, that are readable to others (and not just the author) and I plan on making short pages for the archetypes and deck types one can play in Yugioh, giving a very broad overview of the possibilities while linking to other sites for more info. If someone would like to help re-vitalizing this wiki, please feel free to send me a message. Otherwise, I hope that the community will be happy with the changes I will make and continue using this site and making this a creative outlet for all sorts of deck-building ideas. Well... um. Oh right, I became admin for this wiki a few years back. After recently looking over this wiki it's more like a poor man's Yu-gi-oh! Wikia due to people not really sharing decks on it, instead opting to make pages for the cards kek I'll be honest, I don't really use this site much, and I was a schoolkid who thought I had the motivation to keep this wiki alive when I became admin. CLEARLY that did not happen. I kinda quit Yu-gi-oh way back at the start of Master Rule 4 due to the death of my favourite decks (Majespecter and A-to-Z) but now that the game has advanced enough to have more Link Monsters I've been trying very hard to make them work again. I might post those decks here when I get a good variant going. If you want to contact the most inactive admin on Wikia, message my talk page on my profile (if that's the right terminology? I don't use this site much). It'd be nice if this site was actually used to post decks though. And I can't say I'll be an active admin past this point, but I will say I'll check back occasionally. Maybe I'll actually fix up the terrible colour scheme of this wiki at some point in the future ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ haha my previous post made me look like someone who'd rule with an iron fist i'm too lax for that lol GlitchPichu (talk) 23:44, October 21, 2019 (UTC) New Management! So I only found this wiki about 10 days ago, and created a page with a lot of effort. Then I went to make lots of card pages and edited the already existent ones. So I quickly learnt that this wiki is filled with trolls, and now that I'm here, troll pages can and will be removed. If I can, I will also ban you from the wiki. I hope that this wiki can be fixed back up with a new admin. GlitchPichu (talk) 02:40, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Farewell, My Yu-Gi-Oh! Deck Wikia Hello. I'd like to take this opportunity to publicly announce my formal retirement from Yu-Gi-Oh. I have been playing for most of my life and I think it's time to move in a new direction. So I'd like to thank a few people for a great Yu-Gi-Oh! career. First off, I'd like to thank Kazuki Takahashi for creating the franchise. Without him, I wouldn't be posting this right now. Next, I'd like to thank a guy named Ed. Now, I didn't know Ed very well, but he owned the hobby shop where I bought countless cards and played in a few tournaments. I'll thank all the amazing duelists over at the IRC for Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. They have kept me playing this long. I'd like to thank my friends who played with me. You guys mean the world to me. Finally, I'd like to thank all of you. Thanks for trusting me with your decks to those of you who asked for my help with your decks, and thanks for coming here to those of you who didn't. To anybody wondering, I will still be online, albeit much less. You can find me on the YuGiOh Signer IRC and the YuGiOh Wikia IRC channels. However, I will not duel anybody anymore. So, thanks for the memories and keep dueling! NitroAssassin {talk} 02:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Related wikis Category:Browse